Magix
by RaphFangirl01
Summary: Musa enjoys her life on Melody to the fullest. Since her father is hardly home, she can do whatever she wants. That changes, however, when her father confesses to her that they have to sell the house and for a while have to move to an old friend of Hoboe and his son, whom Musa has never met ...


Hey! Here is my new story. Already for a good 2 months write this story again and now it is finally ready. Hope you like it!

(I write as often as I can about my other two stories, but I'm not satisfied yet. I can not say when the next chapters will be released, but I did not forget them.)

(Melody)

Musa entered the living room and discovered her best friend Claudia .. "Do we have everything?", Claudia asked. "I dont know. Let's have a look. ", Musa answered and pulled a notebook out of her purse. "Where is my pencil?" Claudia reached out and grabbed the pen Musa had behind her ear. "You mean that pen?" Claudia chuckled, holding her pen in front of her face. Musa also had to giggle. "I'm pretty chaotic today," Musa said, looking at the list. "You're always messy," Jack said in an amused tone, standing next to Musa and Claudia. "Shut up Jack," she murmured, chewing on the end of her pencil as she looked around the room. "Okay," Musa began, reading the list. "First, the appropriate decoration." The entire room was adorned with colorful garlands and in the middle of the room was a placard reading: "We're celebrating the year 2012." Finished, "Musa said, tracing the first point." Secondly, the right music, where is Dave? "" He'll be there in an hour, he wanted to quickly buy a fitting New Year's Eve outfit, he wrote the songs on a piece of paper and put them on the DJ desk. " Musa quickly scanned the list of songs and gave the note back to Jack with satisfaction, "That's why he's the DJ of my New Year's Eve party every year, Dave has just as good a taste for music as I do." Musa said, stroking the second one "Third, drinks and snacks." Musa read and walked over to the two tables. "We have chips, pretzels without filling, pretzels with stuffing, small sandwiches and nuts." Jack explained and stuffed a roll in his mouth, and when he wanted to take another, Claudia hit his hand awake. "Stop your wolverine! That's for the guests! ", Claudia scolded angrily. "I am also a guest!", He defended himself and wanted to reach for the roll again, but this time Musa slapped the notepad on his hand. "You're a guest in two hours. Right now you're an assistant. "Musa growled and went to the second table. Claudia stretched out her tongue in amusement and followed her best friend. On the second table were two large bowls of punch. On the right side were plastic cups, boxes of orange juice and cola, iced tea and Fanta bottles. On the left side were many bottles filled with alcohol. There were also two boxes of beer under the table. "Jenny and Tom really bought a lot of alcohol," mused Musa, trying the bowl in the first bowl. Delightfully she licked her lips. "I have never tasted such a good bowl," Musa gushed and took another sip.

Curious, Claudia poured herself a glass. "It's really good," she agreed and turned to Jack. "Do you want to taste it?" "No. I want something from the stronger punch. "Dave said and went to the second punch. He tilted his head back and swallowed the punch. Dave handed them a glass so they could taste it as well. Claudia refused with a wave of her hand. Musa, however, took the glass and swallowed the punch. The liquid was burning in her throat, making her cough slightly. "That's really strong." Musa said and put the glass on the table. Then she also crossed out the third point. "We have delicious food, alcoholic drinks and soft drinks. Now we come to the last point. The sequence."

"Are you going to do a show again?" The three of them turned to see Austin casually leaning against the wall. "Yes. I've been working on it all week. "Musa replied and went to Austin. The two gave a short hug to the welcome. "And how am I supposed to imagine this year's show?" He asked, grinning at her with a charming smile. "Let yourself be surprised. Maybe it will be a song that I sing, maybe it will be a short acrobatic performance. Maybe it's just a speech. You'll have to wait until just before midnight. "Musa spoke mysteriously. "I'm looking forward to it.", He whispered into her ear so that only Musa could hear it. Claudia cleared her throat and pointed to the two large wooden boxes Austin placed beside the door. "That's probably our fireworks." Austin went to the boxes and loosened the ropes. After he opened the first box, loud rockets came out. "I drove all over the city to get it. But it was worth it."

"Put the boxes in the garden.", Musa ordered and now passes the last point. The notebook went back into her purse. "We have done everything. The guests can come. "Musa announced cheerfully. "Juhu!", Claudia cheered. "Me and Musa have to dress up for the party. Go into the garden and help Austin prepare for the fireworks. "Claudia ordered and grabbed Musa to pull her upstairs in Musa's room. After they were in their room, Claudia closed the door, so that the boys could not burst in. "Do you already know what you're wearing?" Musa asked, opening her closet. "Of course!" Claudia squeaked, spilling the contents of her big bag over Musa's bed. Claudia took the blue dress and showed it to Musa. "Sexy. Right? "" Definitely. "Musa said, looking at the dress. While Musa rummaged through her wardrobe, Claudia put on the short dress. She wore white pumps and silver jewelry. "Wow. Who is that? "Claudia asked her reflection and ran through her open curls. Musa meanwhile undressed and slipped into a tight leather pants. She wore a tight top in red and red pumps. "What do you think?" Musa asked. "You look very hot!" Musa pushed Claudia awake from the mirror and opened her hair. She brushed her hip-length hair with a brush. "Can you make me up?" Musa asked and sat down on her bed. "Logical," she said and went to the bedside table to get the makeup bag. Then she sat down opposite Musa. "Close your eyes and let your face loose," said Claudia, pulling out a brush.

"I'm done!" She announced proudly after ten minutes and brought the bag back. "Wow. You did a really good job, "Musa said, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were heavily made-up, but it did not look cheap, but artful and sexy. The lips were painted dark red. "Let's go back to the living room." When the two women went down the stairs, all eyes were on them. "You look incredible. I will not be able to keep my eyes off you. "Austin flirted. Behind Austin were Jack, Jenny, Rebecca, Cleo, Adam and Adrian. Musa and Claudia gave everyone a short hug. "I've been looking forward to this party for two months," admitted Cleo. "Do we want to celebrate the new year privately in the garden like every year?" "Yes. Let's go to the garden. "The group went into the garden, where nine glasses stood on the garden table filled with sparkling wine. Everyone took a glass. "I want to say something before we toast." Musa said. "What I want to say is that I love you all. You are like a family to me. Without you, my life would not be so happy and exciting. I'm glad I have you and I do not know what I would do without you. "" That was so nice, "Jenny replied and wiped her hand across her cheek to wipe away the tears. "You are really the most emotional of us.", Adrian laughed, whereupon the others also laughed. Even Jenny laughed. Adrian raised his glass. "Let's toast together. For a new year! "" For a new year! ", Everyone shouted and clinked glasses together.

(Magix)

Hoboe walked through the crowded streets of Magix. There is no snow on Melody in winter. Unlike Magix. The man pulled his red scarf over his mouth and put his hands in the pockets of his brown coat. He left the center of Magix, where there are many shops, restaurants and attractions, and went to a housing estate. He stopped in front of a white house with a small garden and rang the doorbell. A man who is his age opened the door. His hair was magenta and his eyes were gray. "Oboe! It's nice to see you, "he said, patting Hoboe on the shoulder. "It's nice to see you, too, Tom.", Hoboe said and went into the house. He sighed loudly. The heat feels even better when you're in the cold. "Would you like a coffee hobo?" Tom asked, taking Hoboe's coat to hang him up. "I never say no to coffee." In the kitchen, the two men sat at the kitchen table and sipped at the scalding drink. "Are you nervous about the New Year's Eve concert?" Tom asked to break the silence. "No I'm not. I've stood on hundreds of stages, "Hoboe explained, looking out of the window where heavy snowflakes fell from the sky. "Are you sure Musa and I can live here without problems? We could also live with my sister. "

"Stop hobo. You and your daughter have been welcome. Besides, you certainly do not want to move to your sister. You hated each other when we were both in high school. "" But I have to warn you Tom. Since the death of my beloved wife, the relationship between Musa and me is very bad. I was very rarely at home, which is why Musa learned early on to be self-employed. I have a guilty conscience, but after the death of my wife, I went into a deep hole and could not stand it home anymore. I left Musa alone. I want to change that. I want to make up for my mistake. "" You too will be Hoboe. "Tom confirmed. "It will not be quiet in the house when we both move in." "It is not without you either," Tom said amused, thinking of his son Riven, who is in the middle of puberty like Musa. "Did you already tell Musa?" Tom asked, taking another sip of his coffee. Hoboe sighed. "I ... it's not that easy. When I was home, Musa and I just quarreled. I even flew to Solaria on an earlier flight. "" You have to tell her. After all, you'll be moving in three days. "Tom looked at him sympathetically. "As you know, I told Riven a month ago so he could get used to it. He was angry, although he knew you from his earliest childhood. It must be even harder for Musa because she has never met us before. I do not even know what she looks like. "" She looks like Maitlin. "Hoboe smiled. "And I am sorry that you have never met her personally, but there never was the perfect timing. We did not have any contact for a long time, or just met quickly when I was in Magix for a concert. "" No problem, "Tom said, placing an arm sympathetically on his friend's shoulder.

"Do you want a cake?" Tom asked and went to the fridge. "Since when can you bake?" "I attended a cooking class last year," he replied, handing Hoboe a plate. On the plate was a chocolate cake. Hoboe tried a small piece and was pleasantly surprised. "Really delicious." "I'm glad to hear that." "I talked to the bank," Hoboe said suddenly. "And what do you say?" "With the sale of the house I have paid well over 95 percent of my debts. Although it's hard for me to sell the house, I'm glad I'm not in debt anymore, "said Hoboe. "That is good news. It's going uphill again. "" Still, I'm ashamed of how I wasted the money, "Hoboe confessed, scratching his back at the back of his head. "That can happen to anybody. After Riven's mother left me, I started drinking. I'm ashamed of it, but I've learned from my mistakes. "Before Hoboe could reply, the kitchen door flew open and Riven entered. His magenta hair was disheveled. "Hey Hoboe.", Riven greeted him and fetched a glass to pour in apple juice. On his neck was pink lipstick. "You have a son," Tom said pointing to his neck. "Damn.", Growled Riven, rubbing the lipstick with his palm. "It's OK. We were all young once. ", Laughed Hoboe. "What's your girlfriend's name?" "Ha. He has no girlfriend. "Tom laughed dryly. "Yes and? I am still young. "Defended Riven. "Do you know what my son?Many teenagers are waiting for them to have feelings for a woman and do not sleep with women just because they look good, "Tom replied. "Everybody is different," countered Riven, glaring at his father. "By the way, I had a good time with Leah today ... No, is not Lena waiting ... or was it Elena?", Riven mused, frowning thoughtfully. "Can we change the subject please?" Tom asked angrily. He did not like that his son was a player. Of course, at his age, he also had fun, but not as brutal as his boy. Riven once slept with a girl and then served her off.

"Um ... Are our rooms ready?" Hoboe asked to change the subject. "Yes. Your little room is here on the ground floor. Musa unfortunately has to sleep in Riven's room. He has the biggest room. Nevertheless, we have cleared the storeroom next to his room and hit the wall to create more space. Both should have enough space now, "Tom explained. Riven rolled his eyes annoyed. He did not even invite a girl into his room and now he had to share his room with a girl. But against his father did not help protests.

Hoboe politely thanked his friend, but in his mind he worried how Musa would react and how she and Riven would get along.

(The next day in Melody)

Musa woke up in her bed, which was a total mess. The room was dark because the curtains were drawn. It was great for Musa because she had a bad headache. "Never again alcohol." Musa murmured and looked at her alarm clock. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Although her body ached and her skull throbbed, she stood up and changed her clothes with a small spell. Now she wore an oversized T-shirt and short shorts. She opened the door and walked half-open eyes down the corridor. She stopped in front of the living room. There were empty bottles and cigarette butts everywhere. Normally the ground was dark brown, but the whole confetti made the ground yellow, pink and green. Tired, Musa raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The chaos disappeared. Satisfied, she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Her much black something lying next to the butter. It was her cell phone. "How's this coming in?" Musa thought, examining the phone to make sure it still worked. Shrugging, she put it on the wooden table and picked up the butter and strawberry jam. The toast sandwiched them in the toaster. After a minute, the bread sprang out. On the first toast she smeared only butter, on the second only jam. Slowly she ate the bread. By the way, she checked her messages. "A message from Claudia." Musa said to herself and tapped the small envelope. The message opened.

From: Claudiaxox

To: Musa

Hey! I just woke up. Yesterday was sooo cool! Are we meeting tonight? HDL your beast

Smiling, Musa wrote back.

From: Musa

To: Claudiaxox

Hey. Let's meet at eight at our favorite spot. HDL

Musa did not notice the door opening and her father walking into the kitchen. "Happy New Year!" Musa let go of her cell phone, which landed in the jam bread. "Damn you," muses Musa, cleaning her cell phone with her top. "Happy New Year, too," Musa said sarcastically. "What you had done yesterday? Were there some friends to celebrate here? "Hoboe asked and sat down at Musa's table. "Yes, they were." Musa answered curtly. "If you were home more often, you would know." Musa thought angrily, but did not show it. "I have to talk to you," Hoboe began. "I was hardly home in your childhood. I went to work after the death of your mother. I'm so sorry. The problem is that at the time I had a serious alcohol problem and was addicted to gambling. I could never tell you, but I built a lot of crap. The result is that I have to sell the house and- "" What ?! "Musa interrupted him and got up from the table." I know it's hard- "" How can you ?! I grew up here! Here we lived as a family, before Mama died! This house is full of memories and you want to sell it! "Musa shouted in exasperation. She screamed so loud that her throat hurt. "How can you do it?" Furious, she hit the table with her fist. She looked up at him, ignoring her throbbing hand. "Where shall we go?" "We will live with a friend of mine. We've been planning everything for two months now. "This statement excited Musa even more. "You know it for two months and do not tell me anything?" Hoboe opened his mouth to say something, but Musa stopped him. "I do not want to hear it!" Angrily she stomped out of the house. She did not care what she looked like. She had to wake up from there. With every step her anger subsided, instead she became sad. There were dozens of tears running down her cheek. She reached the house of Claudia.

"I'm coming!" Cried Claudia when she heard the ringing. When she opened the door, her breath caught. "What happened?" She asked, hugging Musa. "Let's go in," Claudia whispered when she received no answer. When they were inside, Musa told her everything. "He can not do that!" Claudia screamed, but tried to calm down immediately. "Everything will be fine," Claudia reassured her, rubbing her back reassuringly. "I do not believe that." Musa whispered. "Everything in life happens for a reason. It's called fate, "said Claudia. "There is certainly some reason why the gods want you in another place. And just because you will not live here anymore, we will continue to have contact. Yesterday we said that this year is going to be exciting and it will be. "" Sure. "Musa said sarcastically and did not sound very confident. "Be open to new things. Yes, it's a big change, but how bad can it get? "

(Melody Airport 2 days later)

Musa and Hoboe had just come out of the security check and were waiting for their flight. The airport was completely crowded because of the school-free days. Hoboe read a magazine while Musa sat next to him with his arms crossed, staring depressed at the ceiling. She was sad that they had to leave Melody. "Flight 16 to Magix. I repeat: Flight 16 to Magix. "" This is our flight. ", Her father said and tried to cheer her up. Without success. She let out an annoyed moan. After 15 minutes both were on the plane. "Do you want to sit by the window? Magix is amazing from the top. "Without saying anything, Musa sat down in the seat next to the window and turned on her MP3 player. Hoboe sat next to her and looked at her daughter with a worried expression in her eyes. Usually Musa was talkative and curious, but now she was calm and dejected. It sounds crazy, but he'd rather his daughter shout at him and make sarcastic remarks. He was used to the impulsiveness of his daughter, but not silence. The two-hour flight was without complications. Hoboe read a magazine and Musa closed her eyes and listened to music. "We're here," Hoboe said, pulling out Musa's headphones. Silently Musa went after Hoboe. Her eyes turned to the ground. In front of the airport, Musa first looked up from the floor and looked at the city of Magix. "I have to go to Magix's theater," Hoboe said guiltily, fixing a house across the street to keep his eyes on his daughter. "What? We are not in Magix for five minutes and you leave me alone? "Musa asked irritably. "I've never been to Magix!" "I'm sorry, but I have to work to pay off the debt and get back on our feet." Before Musa could say anything, Hoboe gave her a piece of paper. "See you in the evening."

Musa opened the piece of paper and looked at the address. A few yards away was a taxi. Before anyone else could take it, Musa ran to the yellow car and handed the taxi driver the note with the address. "Ah ... you live in a really nice and quiet residential area.", Said the driver and started the vehicle. Musa murmured 'Thanks' and looked out the window. While driving Musa got the chance to see the cityscape of Magix. There were many parks and various shops and restaurants. On the streets were people from all kinds of places in the universe. The taxi turned off and drove to a residential area. The car stopped in front of a small white house.

Musa paid the man and stopped at the fence. She walked a few yards from the house to have a better look. "Out of the way!" A voice screamed and pushed her aside. "Hey!" Musa screamed and stumbled over the sidewalk. With a thump, she slammed on the hard and dirty floor. Furious, she got up and wiped the dirt from her pants. With fire in her eyes, she looked at the blonde, who stood on the doorstep of the white house and repeatedly pressed the bell. The woman was her age. She wore pink pumps, a pink dress that was very enlightening, and bracelets that bumped against each other with every movement. Musa's eyes on her face that was very heavily made up. "With a wet wipe she certainly does not look good." Musa thought and growled annoyed. She hated such women. A guy opened the door and moaned annoyed when he saw the blonde. "What are you doing here and how do you know where I live from?" Asked the magenta boy. "What am I doing here? WHAT DO I DO HERE? You can not be serious?! A few days ago we slept together and spent a nice time. I have been waiting for your call for two days! TWO DAYS! "The blonde screamed in exasperation. Her voice was shrill and just sounded awful. The boy covered his ears. "Your voice is a real torture tool." "Then why did you sleep with me?"

The guy rubbed his forehead annoyed and squinted. "Turn on your brain and think." The blonde took out and gave him a juicy slap. "I should have known! You are and will remain a player! A heartless bastard! "She shouted again. Musa decided to interrupt the scene. At first it was amusing, but gradually it got annoying. With confident steps she approached them and cleared their throat to get their attention. The blonde turned to look like she wanted to kill Musa. Also Riven now recognized the girl, which he did not see standing at the fence earlier. He did not know why, but at the sight of it the air was gone and his heart quickened. His eyes wandered over her body. "Wow," he thought impressed, looking into her eyes, her eyes as blue as the ocean and sparkling with energy, Musa was a little unsettled by the way the young's eyes wandered over her body, looking into her eyes and she gasped slightly, never seeing eyes in such intense lilac, both stood there in a trance until the blonde started screaming again, "Is that serious, who is this bitch?" "I am Musa, I live in this house in the future, can you please me and the entire street and walk? I had a long flight and your terrible squeaky voice robbing me of the last nerve. "The blonde turned to Riven angrily." You'll regret having sent me away! There are thousands of men who would kill for it to be with me. "She turned and stomped away angrily.

It was silent. "You're the son of Tom," Musa said, breaking the silence. "Yes. He is at work. I'm to show you the house and your room. ", Riven explained and went into the house. After the door closed, Musa faced him. "I am Musa. Shall I call you 'heartless bastard' or just call you your girlfriend? "Musa joked. He had to laugh. "My name is Riven." Riven scratched her neck. Usually he was not nervous about girls. "I'll show you the house," he said, giving Musa a little tour. The two did not talk much with each other. Riven explained only the basics and Musa asked only the most important questions.

"This is your room." Riven said and opened the door. Musa entered the room and saw on the left side of the room a bed, a bedside table and a cupboard. It looked like her father had already unpacked her boxes and given her room. On the right side was also a bed, a bedside table and a cupboard. Confused, she stared at Riven. "We'll share a room," said Riven. "What? I do not have my own room? Why do I have to sleep with you in a room? "Musa asked, crossing her arms. Riven did not know why, but he felt hurt. "Is the thought of sleeping in a room with me that bad?" He noticed his temper flare up. "There you have to go through. We did not build another room for you. Be glad that we let you live here at all. "This statement also flared up Musa's temperament. "Glad? I do not want to be here ?! I'd rather go to boarding school! "" Bad luck! Now you're here, so stop whining and get used to it! "" The blonde was right! You're a heartless bastard! "Riven growled at her and lay down in his bed. His eyes wandered to the ceiling, which he glared at. "Childish.", Musa mumbled and went to her bed. She picked up her headphones and listened to music to calm her nerves.

Two hours passed and nobody said a word. Musa looked at Riven and realized he was still staring at the ceiling. "He's probably very stubborn." Musa thought and rolled her eyes. Suddenly the door flew open and Hoboe came into the room. Behind him was a man who is obviously Riven's father. "Musa this is Tom." Musa got up and gently shook the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Your daughter is really beautiful. "Tom praised and slapped Hoboe's hand friendly on the shoulder. "I would say that we go out to dinner together to celebrate the day," Tom suggested. "What is there to celebrate?", Asked Riven maliciously, whereupon his father looked at him warningly. "I will change quickly. You should also Musa, after all, it was a hard day, "said Hoboe, to break the significant tension. "OK. Come with Riven. We wait in the kitchen. "Tom said. Without a word Riven followed his father. Hoboe also left the room without a word.

Musa went to her closet looking for a fitting outfit. She found a cute denim skirt and a red blouse. She wore a silver chain and red sneakers. Everyone in the kitchen was already waiting for them. "We can drive," Tom said, picking up his car key. Riven looked at Musa out of the corner of her eye and was impressed. Normally women were very flashy and revealing dressed to look sexy, but Musa did not need that. He shook his head and remembered her earlier statement.

They reached an Italian restaurant and sat down at a table next to a large window. Outside, the sun was setting. "I treat myself today to a meat lover's pizza." Tom said. A waitress appeared and smiled exaggeratedly. "Welcome to the Pizzeria Marco. What karenives ?! "The brunette asked and looked at him angrily. "What are you doing here ?!" she screamed, ignoring the fact that everyone in the restaurant turned to them. Confused, Riven looked at the woman. He could not remember her. The waitress noticed that too. "You're joking, right?! Did you forget me again? "The mood was extremely tense. Suddenly an old man came. "I apologize for my waitress. You get a new one. "The brunette threw back her long curls and glared at Riven. "You are impossible! I should have listened to my friends. I'm leaving, but just so I will not lose my job! You are not worth it! "

Everyone at the table was quiet after the show. A much older waitress came to the table. "What do you want to order?" After she took the order from everyone, she went back to the kitchen. The silence at the table was still depressing. "Please only flirt with her after she has brought our food." Musa joked to lighten the mood, but Riven misunderstood. "Shut up!" He shouted at her. Never in his life did a girl make him angry so fast. "Stop it! This is our first day together. ", Hoboe intervened. Both Riven and Musa wanted to reciprocate, but were stopped by a gesture of their fathers.

After the meal, they drove home again. "Do not forget that tomorrow's school is back," Tom said to the two teenagers. "Yes / Yes. I'll ride one more lap with my bike. ", Said Riven and slammed the door loudly behind him. Musa went into the bathroom and took a long and hot shower to relax. She went back to the bedroom and put on a pair of shorts and a faded T-shirt. Then she slipped into bed and turned on her computer. The door opened and Riven entered the room. His eyes moved to Musa, who ignored him. He did not know why, but the fact that she pretended not to be there hurt him. He grabbed a shirt and his boxer shorts and disappeared in the bathroom.

In the room Musa sat at the computer to skype with Claudia. "Hey! I missed soooo today. ", Said Claudia and waved into the camera. "Me too." "And? How was it? ", Claudia asked uncertainly. "My father's friend is a nice man, but his son is just impossible." Musa complained and clenched her fist. "He is a typical player. He is arrogant, mean, malicious, stubborn, vindictive, .. "Musa stopped when she noticed that Claudia had a mischievous smile on her face. "Does he look good. He must have, if he is a player. "Her cheeks heated. "No! I mean he's very well trained, has magenta hair and extremely rare purple eyes. "Musa dreamed and bit her lip. Claudia chuckled and made wolf sounds. "Stop that!" Musa shouted. "He looks good, but he is and remains a player. He is a total ass for that. "Claudia wiggled her eyebrows and made kiss noises. "Good night!" With that, Musa ended the conversation and turned off her computer. Without waiting for Riven, Musa turned off the light with magic and turned to sleep.

(Next day in Magix)

The next day, the alarm clock from Musa rang. Musa hit the alarm clock with her right hand to stop the annoying noise. Blinking, Musa pulled the blanket aside and looked around the room in confusion. After a few seconds, she remembered that she no longer lives in Melody. Musa got up and went to the bathroom to dress for her first day of school. Coming back she noticed that Riven was still in bed, so she nudged him to wake him up. "Get up," Musa said, shaking him. After Riven woke up, Musa went into the kitchen. There was a note on the kitchen table.

"Morning! Tom and I have to work until late at night. Good luck for your first day in the new school.

(P.S. Do not make trouble and do not try to blow up the house while cooking.)

"Great!", Musa growled and tore the note. "Can we drive?" Riven asked as he came into the kitchen. Instead of answering, Musa stomped past him toward the garage. Riven followed her. In the garage Riven handed her his second helmet. "Do not try to embarrass me at school," Riven said in a furious tone. Musa rolled his eyes and climbed onto his bike without a word. This reaction shocked Riven. He had only known her for 24 hours, but he noticed in the first second that she had a big mouth and did not like anything. "Go on or wait for better weather!" For some reason he had to grin at her snappy remark. Luckily she could not see it because he wore the helmet.

He started the motorcycle and drove out of the garage. The ride took only 10 minutes, because Riven is a particularly fast and daring driver. At the parking lot of the school, Musa returned the helmet to him and looked at her new school. "Come with me." Riven ordered. Usually Musa would yell at him for not giving orders, but that was her first day and she did not want to make a scene. Without a word she followed the magenta guy. Together they walked along the halls. Musa noticed many women giving her a hate-filled look. "I have to go to the directorate." Musa said and stopped. "No, you do not have to. I have your timetable and forms. I'm responsible for you this week. "" Juhu. "Musa cheered sarcastically. "I can not wait." "Hahaha. Very funny. "

Musa looked into Riven's face and realized that he was smiling. "He has a nice smile." Musa thought dreamily. "Are you the new guy?" Musa suddenly heard a voice behind her. "Yes. I'm Musa. "She looked at the guy and realized that he looks very good. "I already thought so. I would remember such a beauty. "Her cheeks blushed, but she did not know if it was because he looked good or flirted openly with her. "Get lost.", Riven hissed and stood in front of Musa. "Quiet Tiger. I'm coming in peace. "He said. Then he turned back to Musa. "We'll both see each other more often."

"Idiot," Riven muttered, after he disappeared. "Who was that?" "My archenemy Stefan. Do not you dare go out with him. ", Said Riven and raised his finger threateningly in the air. She just wanted to explain to him that he does not have to tell her whom to meet and who not, but she got a better idea. She ran her hand through her hair and gave Riven a shy look. "Do you think he would go out with me?" There were various emotions on Riven's face. Horror, anger, frustration and ... Jealousy?

"He's jealous." Musa stated cheerfully. "Is anyone jealous?", Musa asked and went closer in ran. Riven was unsettled by the sudden closeness. Slowly, Musa leaned against Riven's ear and whispered, "I'll make you nervous." Quick as lightning, Riven shot Musa awake and looked like an animal in the spotlight. The expression lasted only a few seconds. Then he put on his cold mask again. "Hope someone else shows you the school, because I do not mind this shit!" With that he stormed off. Again all eyes were on her. "Do not you have anything better to do?" Musa asked annoyed and walked away.

The first day of school was very stressful for Musa. Since Riven did not show her anything, she had to figure it all out and run all over the school to find the right room. That was why Musa's mood was in the basement when they drove home together after school.

"I still can not believe you really left me alone!" Musa blurted out. "You provoked me!", Defended Riven and crossed his arms. "I was just telling the truth!" Riven wanted to counter something, but Musa raised a hand to keep him calm. "I do not want to hear it! Do what you want. I'll go to the kitchen and make some food. "Musa stamped angrily into the kitchen and slammed the door shut behind her. "Guys!" She mumbled and opened the fridge. "What could I do to myself?" Musa wondered. She was a catastrophic cook, which is why she mainly fed on frozen foods or delivery service. But now her stomach growled and there was neither frozen pizza nor money to order anything. "Just hit me an egg.", Musa spoke and took eight eggs, because she did not know how many attempts she will need. Afterwards, she searched the cupboards for a pan. After putting everything on the table, she switched on the stove, gently slapping the egg against the edge of the table, and finally dumped the contents into the pan. "Not bad." Satisfied, she hurried through the kitchen, looking for silverware, a plate, and a glass. "You're a miserable housewife," Riven said, shaking his head. Startled, Musa turned and saw smoke rising from the pan. "No! No! No! "Musa immediately grabbed the pan and put it in the sink. With her right hand she turned on the water, causing the pan to hiss. Depressed, she hung her head. Riven went to Musa laughing and took the pan into his hand. He turned her back and forth to show her that the egg would stick in the pan. "No butter," Riven said with a grin, which Musa gave him a venomous look. "I'll do it before you flare the kitchen." A few minutes later, they sat together at the table and ate their scrambled eggs in silence. Suddenly the cell phone rang from Riven. "My Dad and Hoboe have to go to Gardenia because they desperately need two pianists there. They're coming tomorrow night. "Riven said after reading the message. "Oh," Musa said, sounding disappointed. "What's going on?" Musa poked in her food hesitantly. "Well ... I thought my dad would not leave me alone this time ... Well ... some things never change." Compassionate Riven grabbed Musa's hand. "I know how you feel Musa, but they do it to make us feel good and ... you're not alone anymore." Musa looked at Riven and gave him a breathtaking smile, Riven smiled back up Once he told him that he was still holding Musa's hand, so he retreated shyly and blushed slightly, and Musa's cheeks got hot too.

"Tonight is the Festival of Lights," Riven said, breaking the awkward silence. "I'd like to go there." "Then we have to get ready slowly.", Riven noticed and put his empty plate in the sink.

In her room, Musa wondered what to wear. In the end, she decided on a short denim skirt and a red top. She wore a silver chain and red pumps. Satisfied, she closed the cupboard and noticed that Riven is also done.

They both left the house and went to the center of Magix. At the sight of the decorated street, Musa could not help but stare. The whole street was full of different stalls. At each booth there was something different. Musa snaked enthusiastically through the crowd, followed shortly by Riven. Her eyes stopped at a stall selling baked almonds. She inhaled the sweet scent and smiled contentedly. Riven caught her eyes and stared at the sweets. Sighing, he took some money out of his pocket. He still had two gems. That would have to be enough for a pack. Without noticing Musa, he went to the stall and bought a bag, which he presented to Musa. "D-Thank you." Musa stuttered in surprise. Riven scratched nervously on the neck. "It's OK."

Without hesitating Musa opened the pack and put the sweet almonds in his mouth. "Would you like something too?" "No thanks. I do not like almonds. "" Have you ever tasted almonds? "" Uh ... yes. "Musa knew he was lying because of his hesitation. She held an almond between thumb and forefinger. "Taste a ... for me." Riven wanted to remain stubborn, but at her look he became weak. He grabbed her wrist and took the almond with his teeth. His lips and teeth brushed Musa's skin, causing her to blush again slightly.

Riven swallowed the candy and smiled satisfied. "It tastes really delicious." Musa could only nod awkwardly.

"Come on people! Guess how many bullets are in this jar and win a great prize! "Shouted a guy. Musa went to him and took a note to write down a number. "Why are you doing this? That's cheating. You certainly will not get anything. "" Oh, come on, Rivi. ", Musa giggled, waiting for the resolution. The man stood in front of his stand and announced the result to the crowd. "There are ... 167 bullets in this glass!" "I won! I have 167! "Musa shouted and went to the man. Riven could only stare in disbelief. "How can you be so lucky?" Musa came back holding a red box in her hands. "What's in there?" "We'll find out soon," Musa said, opening the box. Confused, she raised the rag doll in her hands. The doll wore a white dress and had long curls. "You know what that is?" Riven asked, hoping that Musa knew. Musa shook his head in confusion. Sighing, Riven ran his hand through his hair. "This doll ... so ... it is said that if you write your name on the doll and then buries it, then the two lovers stay together forever. These dolls are extremely rare. I'm surprised that this man has one. "Musa looked at the doll again, stunned. Then she put the doll back in the box.

"Do we want to go on?"

Riven and Musa had the best time of their lives. They laughed and got to know each other better. Relaxed Musa leaned against the tree. She really had a good time. "I'll get something to drink." Musa said and left the park. When she returned, she saw Riven sitting on the bench, but he was not alone. With him was a pretty woman. She sat in his lap and kissed him. At that moment, Musa realized something was breaking inside her. Immediately she turned and ran away. Sobbing, she sat down on the floor. She only knew Riven one day, but it hurt to see him with this woman.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked a male voice. It was Riven's biggest archenemy. "Yes!" Musa said immediately, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you sure? We can drink something and talk about it. "Musa wanted to tell him to get away, but at that moment she saw Riven approaching her. "I want to stay here." Musa whispered sexy and pulled him into a kiss. Her lips were not 5 seconds on hers, as Stefan was pulled away from her. Musa opened her eyes in surprise. Riven threw Stefan to the ground and hit him. "Stop!" Musa yelled, shoving Riven from Stefan Weck, which allowed him to escape. "How can you!", Riven screamed angrily and kicked a tree. "I'll do the same thing you do," Musa said coldly. "If you've seen me with Rebecca before, then-" "I do not want to hear it!" Musa screamed and ran away, she did not know how, but somehow she found her way back to her new home, furiously tearing open the door. Suddenly she felt like someone grabbed by the hip and pressed against the door. It was Riven. "What do you want ?!" "Listen to me! Rebecca is in love with me. She came to me and asked for a second date, but I said no because I do not want to be a player anymore. She did not accept the answer and you saw what came after that. "Ashamed, Musa looked down. "Why do not you want to be a player anymore?" She whispered softly. Riven gently took her chin to look him in the eye. "Well, exactly 24 hours ago I met an incredible girl and I can not stop thinking about her.", Riven admitted. "I also met an incredible man 24 hours ago," Musa said beaming at him. Without hesitating, Riven leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was intoxicating and passionate. Both gasped. Riven moved his mouth to her neck and began to suck on her neck, whereupon Musa escaped a moan. Meanwhile, her hands explored Riven's tight upper body. "I want you." Musa whispered in Rivens ear and looked at him relish. "Are you sure?" Musa could only nod. Immediately Riven grabbed Musa and carried her to her bedroom.

(The next day)

Musa was awakened by the sunbeams shining through the glass window. Tired, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She pulled the blanket aside and suddenly realized that she was completely naked. Panic she looked around the room. Slowly she remembered the events of the last hours and relaxed. Musa dropped back into the rumpled bed. "Where is Riven? Does he regret last night? Was everything he said only a lie? "Panic rose in Musa. She put on her underwear and the Riven T-shirt. So she went downstairs. When she was in the living room, she spotted Riven standing in the garden with a shovel. Slowly she approaches him. "Morning." Musa whispered in his ear as she was close enough. "Morning princess.", Whispered Riven and pressed her a kiss on the cheek. "How did you sleep?" "As good as a long time ago.", Musa admitted, whereupon Riven pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Does that mean you did not regret last night?" Riven asked, smiling. "By no means do I regret last night. Do you regret it? "Musa asked shyly. Riven laughed and picked up the doll from the floor. "If I would regret the night, then I would not do this here." Musa took the doll and looked at it attentively. Riven wrote his name down on the dress. "Everyone has to write his own name.", Riven explained and handed her a pen. Musa also happily wrote her name on the doll. Then Musa put her in the hole that Riven dug and covered the doll with soil. "Looks like you've got me by your side forever and ever," Riven said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm happy." Musa mumbled before pulling Riven into a heartfelt kiss.

What they did not know was that Hoboe and Tom were standing in the kitchen, watching the two teenagers in love. "I do not know why, but I knew it would probably end like this." Tom explained and took a sip of his coffee. "The two look very happy together. Now everything will be ok."


End file.
